


Parks, Picnics & Strawberries

by superbambi



Series: Azurrin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2017, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbambi/pseuds/superbambi
Summary: Sunny days in Nohr are few and far between. When the good weather finally does arrive, what better way to make use of it than with a picnic?(Day 2: Sunshine)





	Parks, Picnics & Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> aka. Nohrian summer = Scottish summer, and I shamelessly use tropes.  
> I have a (new, exciting-ish) tumblr: heysupernumpty.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! (tips always appreciated)

Even in the height of summer, a hot day was a rare occurrence in Nohr. A cursory glance outside may suggest shorts and t-shirt weather, but more often that not, there would be a cutting breeze forcing you to pull a jumper back on. So when there finally was a perfect summers’ day, Corrin had practically dragged Azura out of bed in sheer excitement. Over breakfast, she had thrown ideas at her still sleepy (and less than enthusiastic) girlfriend.

“How about we check out the street market?”  
“You always buy crap we don’t need, so no.”  
“The fair?”  
“Urgh, far too noisy.”  
“The beach?” Azura raised an eyebrow over her coffee at that one.  
“You just want me in a bikini, hmm?” Corrin would have protested, but that really was her main reason for going.  
“Ok, well what about the park?” When there was no immediate objection raised, Corrin continued. “We could take a picnic with us, and spend the afternoon lazing around.” Azura considered the idea, then smiled in agreement.  
“Sounds perfect.”

———

After filling a bag with ingredients for a picnic lunch, and lathering themselves in suncream, the two of them set out for the park. The sky overhead was cloudless, a beautiful pale blue, and the midday sun beat down fiercely, heating the pavement underfoot. They held hands as they walked the short distance to the park, arms swinging slightly in time with the rhythm of their feet.

The park itself was fairly busy, with people sitting eating ice cream by the fountain, or feeding the ducks in the park ponds. Azura and Corrin wandered through the winding paths for a while, looking for a good place for their picnic. Eventually, they found a space beneath a small oak tree next to one of the ponds, and laid out their blanket.

They hadn’t brought a large spread for the picnic; a few sandwiches, drinks, and a punnet of strawberries (Azura had insisted). Despite the small meal, they took their time with lunch, soaking in the sunlight, and enjoying the heat of the day.

After eating, Corrin lay against Azura’s thighs, eyes closed, and face tilted to the sunlight streaming though the gaps in the leaves. Azura had taken a book with her, and was leaning against the trunk to read, while running her fingers gently through her girlfriend’s hair. Every now and then, her hands would leave Corrin’s hair to turn a page, or take a strawberry from the container beside her. Corrin was vaguely aware that she was falling asleep, but she was so comfy, and the afternoon sun was so warm, that it was really impossible for her to resist.

———

She woke up around an hour later, according to her watch, and looked over to find her girlfriend still reading her book. She was aware of fingers languidly playing with her hair, and moved onto her elbows slowly, so as not to disturb Azura.

“Hey, are there any strawberries left?” The body under her froze suddenly.  
“Um, no.” She cracked open one eye to look at Azura, who had a furious blush covering her cheeks, which she attempted to cover with her book. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Azura sighed in defeat.  
“I may have… accidentally eaten them all.” Corrin laughed at her embarrassment, and sat up to cup her face with her hands.  
“I thought that might happen. I know what you’re like with strawberries.”  
“Rude.” Her arm was playfully swatted with the book, as Azura pouted at her indignantly.  
“On the bright side, I finally have an excuse to do this.”  
“Why are you looking at me like that, excuse to do wh-mmph!” Azura’s sentence was cut off by Corrin’s lips ambushing her own. The kiss was fairly chaste (both aware they were in a public park), but it was sweet, and still full of emotion. When they pulled back, Azura was slightly breathless from the surprise, and Corrin ran her tongue over her lips experimentally, a cheeky smile fixed on her face as she did.  
“Hmm, those strawberries were nice, weren’t they?” Azura stared at her in disbelief.  
“Of all the clichés, you went with the worst of them all. I don’t if I’m horrified or impressed.”  
“Ah, but you love me.” Azura laughed, and kissed her again.  
“Gods help me, I do.”


End file.
